Letters of Midnight
by Kiara Ralkin
Summary: This story is set Pre OotP. Its a love story between Hermione and...Well thats for you to find out. IT is rated T to be on the safe side, but i really think its about a K
1. Birthday Boy

Disclaimer: Me no own anything, J.K. no sue

Chapt.1: Birthday Boy

**At Draco's House**

Draco awoke to the aroma of fresh pancakes and freshly ground coffee. He hopped out of bed, threw on some clothes and dashed down the stairs.

"Good Morning Birthday boy!" Narcissa said happily. "morning" Draco replied, too excited for the presents (that were soon to come) to notice that he had just been called "Birthday Boy".

He sat down at the kitchen table, and Narcissa plopped a plate down in front of him that was piled high with Pancakes. Draco leaned forward hungrily and started wolfing down his pancakes. He finished them in record time (34 seconds, any lower and it would be disgusting, its kind of disgusting even at 34 seconds…..)and started on his breakfast pie, still hungry after his giant stack of pancakes. **(A/N: for those of you who don't know what breakfast pie is, it's a pie, duh, with eggs bacon, sausage, etc. in it). **He also finished the breakfast pie in record time (3.14 seconds)** (A/N: Who knew you could make a joke out of pie!)**

Finally after many more plates of food Draco's bottomless-pit-of-a-stomach was satisfied and he bolted into the living room where he sat awaiting his presents. He mother came in a few minutes later carrying a humongous stack of presents. She slowly walked across the room, careful that none of the presents should fall the to floor, and set them in front of her smiling son. "If only he were always this cheerful." she thought as she let out a long sigh. Lucius, Draco's father then stepped into the door, but said nothing, just sat down in a huge green and silver chair, with an evil glint in his eye. For a moment Draco hesitated, was his father up to something? " Oh, never mind, he always looks that way!" Draco thought, happy the his father wasn't going to ruin his 15th birthday.

Draco lifted a present from the top of his pile. It was from his Great Aunt Meg. He ripped open the paper and popped open the box. Ugh! A stupid secrecy sensor! A few seconds after the sensor's exposure to the air outside of its box, it started beeping extremely loudly. Draco hastily shoved it under the couch cushion. The continuous beep was now muffled, but still audible. Draco stood up, and thrust is butt at the cushion on top of the secrecy sensor. **(A/N: Hehe, that could sound dirty to some twisted minds)** There was a clunking noise and then the beeping stopped. Draco smirked and continued opening his presents. "Always knew Auntie Meg wasn't quite right in the head"

A few presents later, Draco pulled out a present from Pansy. At first he was unsure if he even wanted to open this particular present, but eventually decided that whatever his ugly, pug faced girlfriend had sent him, could not be THAT bad.

Well, contrary to popular opinion, it COULD, in fact, be that bad.

Draco slowly unwrapped the pink polka-dot paper and popped open the card board box. Inside lay a simple birthday card. He stared at it in the dark box for a few seconds, then gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it wasn't anything embarrassing! He reached in and confidently pulled out the pink card. On the cover in bright yellow letters were the words "Happy Birthday Handsome". "Well, it could be worse." Draco thought to himself". He opened the card.

Crap. The second the card had fully opened, a rainbow spread over his head and Pansy's voice rang into the air.

"Pansy and Draco For Ever and Ever and Ever and Ever……"the card sang out.

"silencio!" Draco said forcefully.

"….and ever and ever and ever and ever….."

"SILENCIO!" Draco shouted, louder this time.

"…..and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever….." the card rang out as loud as ever.

"SHUT UP YOU INFERNAL…..thingy!" Lucius shouted, losing his "macho" at the word "thingy". Narcissa stood up with a look on her face that said "you two are pathetic"

"reducto!" she shouted, sending the card shooting out the window, leaving behind the bright rainbow over Draco's bleach blonde head. He scowled and continued opening his presents

In no time, the floor was littered with brightly colored paper, and the stack of presents disappeared. Narcissa started a conversation with draco about school supplies. Lucius slipped out of the room.

When he came back he was holding a small box with holes in the top. He handed the box to Draco with the slightest twinge of an evil grin on his face. Draco eyed the box suspiciously.

"Go ahead, open it"Lucius said sinisterly. Not wanting to seem weak, Draco opened the box.

There sat the cutest, littlest, most adorable little kitten Draco had ever seen in his _entire_ life." It has the cutest piercing green eyes and fur as black as…….as…….as midnight!That's what I'll call him!" Draco thought. **(A/N: at this point I would like to remind you that as Draco sits looking at the most adorable kitten hes ever seen, he still has Pansy's rainbow hovering above his head)** He looked up and was about to say "thank you" when Lucius broke in.

"He's your first trial…as a death eater" Draco's blood ran cold.

"He will be the first creature that you will perform the killing curse on.

"NO!" Draco wanted to shout. He was going to have to….to….._kill_ this precious little animal!

"Do it" Lucius said. "Come on" Draco sat and stared at the tiny kitten.

"Do it" Lucius repeated more sternly this time.

"Lucius, he cant do that now!" Narcissa broke in.

"Thank you mom!" Draco thought gratefully.

"First of all, its Little Dracy's Birthday and you want him to kill something! Second, and more important, he would be doing underage magic! The ministry would be here in nothing flats! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COULD LEAD TO? DO YOU?"

"I…."

"THEY WOULD FIND OUT THAT DRACY USED THE CURSE, THEN ALL OF US WOULD BE IN **BIG** TROUBLE!" Narcissa yelled, obviously getting stressed out.

"Oh, right." Lucius said, his face turning a bright shade of red.

Draco took this as a time to escape. He grabbed midnight and ran upstairs and into his room. "How can I possibly get out of this?" Draco thought. "I cant do it, but dad'll get impatient and kill midnight himself!" He thought for hours and hours, and finally it came to him. "Midnight will 'run away'!" Draco sat up hastily and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, quickly he started scrawling on the paper.

TO: Whomever finds this kitten

Hello. This kitten's name is Midnight and you would be doing

Him a big favor to take care of him. If he stayed with me, he would

Have to meet an untimely demise. I thank you in advance.

He tied the note around Midnight's collar (which he had made while trying to think up a solution) then walked across the room to open the window. Draco pulled out his wand and directed it towards Midnight.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he whispered, not wanting to be heard downstairs. (the walls were paper thin. The cat rose into the air. Draco slowly floated Midnight through the window, and down on the lawn. The kitten looked up at him, as if asking permission to leave, then dashed out into the neighbor's yard.

"Good Bye" Draco whispered as Midnight disappeared from his sight.

**Yay! I hope you all like it! please please please please PLEASE reveiw!**


	2. I think I'm in Love

**Chapter 2- I think I'm in love**

Disclaimer: I own not but the plot

Harry awoke in Ron's room at the burrow. He dressed himself groggily. He opened the door and stepped out of the room. He stepped stiffly down the stairs, zombie like, and into the kitchen. Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were all sitting around the table shoveling in their bacon and eggs. Mrs. Weasley was busy enchanting a scrub brush to clean out the sink.

"Good Morning, Harry." She said, turning around.

"Morning." He said. Harry took his seat at the table, (between Ginny and Ron) where a breakfast pie already sat waiting for him. While he picked up his fork, and began shoving down the pie, Fred and George were having a heated conversation.

"I can't test them that day!" said George frustrated.

"Why not, what could possibly be so important!"

"My date with Katie!" George answered

**(A/N: NOT Katie Bell)**

"A girl isn't as important as our test!" Fred cried angrily

"Says you! You are neglectful to Sarah!"

"No I'm not." Fred mumbled, but he stopped arguing. George smirked knowing he'd hit a nerve.

Breakfast went on as normal with more members of the Weasley Family joining them at random intervals.

Soon Harry and Ron were finished with breakfast. Ron started tugging on Harry's arm. He flicked his head towards the stairs. Harry interpreted this as "come upstairs with me". The two boys hurried up stairs. When they scurried into Ron's room, Ron turned around and locked the door.

"Um, Ron…are you okay?" Harry asked, wondering why Ron had locked the door.

"No" Ron replied

"You're, you're not?" Harry asked again.

"No" Ron repeated.

"Well… what's wrong then? Harry questioned, wondering if Ron had become a molester or something.

"I-"

"Yeah… spit it out!" now getting anxious.

"I think I'm in love"

"What!" Harry found himself screaming. "Ron is in love with me! Ew ew ew ew ew ew! This is wrong on so many levels! What am I supposed to say? I can't stay here!" Harry thought, ranting on in his mind.

"I love her." Ron spluttered.

"It's a her? It's a her? It's a her! I can stay here! Wait, It's a her. Is it Cho! If he loves Cho I'll slap him! Well, I guess I have to ask." Harry thought glad Ron didn't want to date him. "Can you be more specific as to which her?" Harry asked, trying not to sound paranoid.

"He….Herm…." Ron was really trying "Hermione" he finished quickly. Harry just stared at him, his eyes glazed over and his mouth hanging open.

"Nooo! This cannot be happening! This will ruin my whole life" Harry thought, imaging Ron and Hermione snogging in the Gryffindor common room with Harry sitting alone in the corner" "I have to stop this before it begins"


	3. On the Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3- On the Hogwarts Express**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the absotutley amazing plot! Not the characters, nothing, got it!

Yes folks, it's that type of year again. Harry, Ron, Hermione and the other Weasleys made their through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.

Hermione shivered at the familiar feeling of walking through brick. As the Hogwarts Express came into view, Hermione couldn't suppress a grin. Then she noticed Ron starring at her, and the smile faded.

"He needs to leave me alone, I want be his friend, not his girlfriend." She hurried onto the train, maybe if she hurried, she could find a place where Ron couldn't find her. She scurried off to the back of the train, where she sat down in an empty compartment. She hoisted Crookshank's cage up into the luggage rack. She pulled out her magazine (teen people, a muggle magazine with a special article on how to lose a guy). She flipped to the article called keeping your Best friend from becoming your boyfriend.

She began reading, but then there came a knock on the compartment door. She opened it cautiously, silently praying that she wouldn't see Ron's fiery red hair and freckles. Well, she did see those features, but instead of Ron, there stood Ginny. Relieved, Hermione gestured for Ginny to enter.

"So, you're hiding from Ron?" Ginny asked, not in an accusing manner.

"Yes" Hermione answered a little guilty.

"Now I know what you're going to say, but Ron paid me 3 galleons to ask you…" Ginny said.

"Lemme guess, he wants to know if I'll go out with him." Hermione said, bored, how many times had Ron asked her now? 8?

Ginny smiled in response. Hermione took this to mean that her assumption had bee correct.

"The answer, once again, is no" Hermione said.

"I knew it would be" Ginny said, still smiling

"It's just that we've been just friends for how many years now? And-"Hermione tried to explain.

"No need, I know how you feel." Ginny said as she got up to leave. "I gotta go meet Ron to pick up my galleons."

"NO"

"I won't tell him where you are." Ginny said grinning as she slipped out the door, closing it behind her.

At this point, Crookshanks started yowling and clawing at his cage door, so Hermione pulled it off the rack and opened the metal door.

The familiar orange fluff ball ambled out of the cage, but then came another color, black. A tiny kitten crawled out, and looked up at Hermione with piercing green eyes.

"Awe, he's so cute! But he has got a collar. Damn. Hey what's that paper." Hermione unfolded the note attached to the adorable little kitty's (Hermione's own words) collar.

It read:

TO: Whoever finds this kitten

Hello. This kitten's name is Midnight and you would be doing

Him a big favor to take care of him. If he stayed with me, he would

Have to meet an untimely demise. I thank you in advance.

"Awe, so your name's midnight" Hermione said enchantingly. "And it sounds like you were in trouble back home" the kitten walked over to Hermione and rubbed up against her legs, purring all the way.

"Sounds like your ok with being my pet now" Hermione spoke with a glint in her eye.

Again Crookshanks started yowling. Hermione smiled and opened the compartment door. Both cats sprinted out in opposite directions.

"You two get back before we reach Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled after them.

"Yep, I've started my Death Eater training." Draco boasted to his little posse of 3

Slytherins. (Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who had her head in Draco's lap.)

Draco kept glancing out the compartment door for someone to bully, which would create an excuse for Draco to ask Pansy to get her pug-faced head off his lap. He shuddered. How in the world did he get this…_thing_ as a girlfriend?

Then he saw it. The cutest little black kitten he had ever seen.

"Midnight?" Draco whispered.

"What?" Goyle asked, his mouth full of cupcakes.

"Um, er…my training…it…er…it started at midnight…on my birthday." Draco finished hastily, making an excuse as fast as possible.

"I…uhhh…I gotta go to the bathroom."

He jumped up (knocking Pansy's head against the seat) and sprinted out of the compartment after midnight.

When he caught up to the little cat, he grabbed the little black ball, and hugged it.

"Hey buddy" Draco spoke excited. "How are ya? How did you get here, cutey? Oh well, you're here." Draco looked down and saw his watch. Crud! We're almost there! I gotta get changed!

Fred and George walked down the corridor. They were huddled together arguing about someone named Katie.

"I gotta go on my date!" George protested, looking like he'd said it a million times.

Uh oh they can't see me cuddling a little kitten! He slowly stood up, being as quiet as possible. CREEAAAK. Crud. Stupid loose floorboards. Fred and George turned their heads towards Draco and Midnight.

The Weasleys started to crack up, Draco's face turned bright crimson. He dropped Midnight and scurried back to his compartment. Whoever had found Midnight could take care of him.

Fred and George continued down the hall.

"Why don't you get a date with Sarah, and we'll do the experiment another day?" George suggested.

"I guess…" Fred said **(A/N: Fred said, TEE HEE, it Rhymes)**

Hermione was miserable back in her compartment. Harry and Ron had found her. She sat staring out the window, trying to ignore Ron, who sat staring at her with drool dripping down his chin. It was disgusting.

The compartment door was open, Hermione was hoping someone would pass by and she could dash out after them, pretending she had something to tell them. Anything to get away from Ron.

Seeing as they were at the back of the train, Hermione had not such luck. Instead all she could do was sit in silence obviously she couldn't talk to Ron, and Harry was staring at Ron with a look of frustration. He was concentrating and Hermione didn't feel like interrupting. Her mind was left to wander.

Its not that I don't like Ron it's just I don't like like him. Especially if he gets that stupid look in his eye all the time. **(A/N: HA! He's always got a stupid look in his eye! Just Kidding, Ron's cool)** At least Harry was looking at him all frustrated that means he doesn't want us to go out. He's on my side. Why can't Ron just stop liking me? Then things would go back to nor-

Midnight caught Hermione's attention, standing in the compartment door.

"Midnight, come here kitty" Hermione said in a syrupy voice, as she reached down towards the cat. The kitten trotted towards Hermione and hopped up into her lap.

Ron leaned over towards Harry and whispered, "See, she's loving to all things."

The Weasley twins were wandering around looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to tell them about Draco and the cat. They finally found them all the way at the back of the express. They strolled in to the compartment still howling with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry questioned grouchily.

"He… (Laughter)… was (louder laughter)… hugging-"George snorted, and ended abruptly when he spied the little cat in Hermione's arms. Fred seemed to notice it too.

"Oh…er…TWIN MEETING." Fred called. They hurried out of the compartment and shut the door.

"It's the same cat!" George whispered.

"I know!"

"Do you think they know?"

"No, they hate Malfoy."

"My, my, my, I think we've found ourselves the perfect setup for a practical joke."


End file.
